Christmas
Christmas is an 2007 horror/mystery film. When an man is killed, suspects begin to arise. However, one of the suspects plans to kill everyone in order to keep the truth from everyone else. Plot Nick is drinking along with wife Tanya. Tanya reveals she knows that Nick raped Lily, and runs off. Nick closes his pub and downs his sorrows. Lily and boyfriend Harry sneak in and Harry tells Nick to leave them alone. Nick hits Harry and he chucks both of them out. Meanwhile, Jane, Harry's daughter, comes in with an shotgun and tells Harry she is going to kill him. Harry, furious, slaps Jane and locks her in an room. He plans on killing himself. However, an shot is heard and someone is seen holding an pistol. The next day, Nick's body is taken away. The suspects are Tanya, Lily, Harry, Jane, Brian, Noel, Laura and Libby. Lily reveals to Harry she is pregnant with Nick's child. Meanwhile, Tanya is drinking her sorrows down. She is then strangled by someone and manages to shake him away. She runs to the front door but trips. She turns around and is butchered. Lily then finds out that the killer is wearing black gloves. She blames Laura when she sees her wearing black gloves. However, Jane turns up and she is wearing black gloves. Lily becomes the main suspect and begins drinking heavily, not caring about the baby. Harry convinces her not to, but then an brick is smashed through the window and it hits Lily on the face. It is revealed Lily lost her baby and she is going to be in the hospital for two weeks. That night, she is suffocated by someone with the help of an pillow. The killer then stalks Brian. He runs to Tanya and finds her body. He is then slit through the throat and dies. He falls down next to Tanya. Harry arranges an meeting with Noel, Laura and Libby when he relises Lily is dead. He thinks one of them is the killer and they need to stay in Laura's house together. However, Jane refuses to go. They sleap in the living room and the lights go off. It gos back on and Libby is found dead and Noel is missing. Laura and Harry quickly run out of the house. They run to Harry's and lock the door. Just then, Harry is whacked by an baseball bat and Laura screams. She looks up and the killer is revealed to Vera, their neighbor. She reveals that Nick and her had an affair, but he called it off when he feared Tanya knew. She then grabs an shotgun and shoots at an tied up Jane. Laura is tied up in the kitchen along with Harry. Harry manages to escape and Vera attacks him. Vera is pushed and hits her head on the floor. He unties Laura and the two try to get out of the house. Vera grabs an gun and shoots Harry. Laura manages to escape and alerts the street. Noel is found dead in the closet. Laura is in the ambulance drinking coffee when she hears an noise. She turns around and Vera hits her with an axe. Jane manages to survive and she visits Nick's grave. She spits on it and it is revealed that he killed her sister when they were younger. Jane turns around and is shot on the face by Vera. She looks up and smiles when she hears police sirens.